User blog:Bloszar/My "big" return
Hi everyone, long time no see. It's hard to start these blog posts after being gone for so long. Last time I was active, I was in high school, now I'm in university. So yeah, a bit long break I would say. Before quitting, I wanted to start my articles, but I guess I never did. So what happened I don't know tbh. I was 15 during then and I guess I was "too old" for LEGOs (silly me, I know). And I just started to quit them alltogether. My last LEGO purchase was around 2012, when I got Evo and Toxic Reapa and after that, nothing. I rarely build anything anymore and didn't felt like need to. Still, from time to time, I got a feeling that I wanted to start building again, but my LEGO's weren't in my apartment, so I didn't have any chance to, after moving out from my parents. But last month something changed. I saw a huge amount of Bionicles being sold for 5 € near my apartment. So I bought them. There was Reidak, Thok, Vezok, Ehlek, some Hero Factory parts and Lewa and Pohatu from 2016 sets. Using parts of Lewa and Pohatu, I build my first MOC after 6 years: Lohrika. After that, I got my old Bionicle parts from my parents house and started building again. Outcome So the outcome is that I started building again and had new ideas for stories. The first being An Odd Awakening which tells Bloszar's awakening in The Labyrinth. And to that, I created these 4 new articles. The idea for Exalted Beings and Dimensional Plane of Time and Space came easily. I started thinking, if Great Beings were around in one universe, what about higher beings than them, that focused on the multiverse? That's where Exalted Beings came. I like to think they were the ones who created the Great Beings and left them in one universe. Lohrika Tbh, I usually build first and then create the story for that creation. It is easier for me and that's how Lohrika came to be. At first, I just wanted to create something using only specific parts and the outcome was Lohrika. It had fists in legs and heads in it's hands, but then I started thinking. What if it wasn't just because there wasn't enough parts, but there was another reason? After returing to Dragonfable too and playing Exalted Tower (where the name Exalted Beings came from) and fighting against some odd monsters like The Warden, I had an idea. What if Lohrika were too ancient weapon to be used by the Exalted Beings, but they failed and Lohrika were left as unfinished monsters? File:Lohrika side.jpg File:Lohrika.jpg File:Lohrika back.jpg Dhaile The idea of Mapmakers like Dhaile came from reading Marvel's Time Runs Out and Secret Wars recently. As the Exalted Beings didn't want to observe every universe, they created the Mapmakers to "map" those universes for them. And after I started building, at first I thought I should switch Arkor and Dhaile, Dhaile would be this Glatorian and Arkor this giant monster. But, instead I wanted to something different. What if the big growly creature growling grimly was actually the smart one? And the agile warrior next to him was his henchman? I thought it would be more interesting like that and so Dhaile came to be. At first I thought I should make him a Turaga of Radiation (Radiation because watching Chernobyl on HBO) but thought Hordika-like monster would be better. File:Dhaile and his blade.jpg File:Dhaile.jpg File:Dhaile back.jpg File:Dhaile 2.jpg File:Dhaile's Sword.jpg File:Dhaile's Sword 2.jpg Gjarke Gjarke was my old creation from 2012, that I wanted to incorporate to my new story. He was one of my favorites but since he wasn't assembled anymore, I wanted to create a new version of him. At first I thought should I still keep him as a smaller character, but after finishing his body, I figured it was better to make him a bigger character. After founding Onewa's mutated Komau, an idea came to me that Gjarke would be also mutated by Hordika Venom. And the end result you can see here: File:Gjarke.jpg|Gjarke as I first build it in 2012. File:Mutated Gjarke.jpg|Gjarke's newest form. File:Gjarke back.jpg File:Gjarke Hordika.jpg Arkor Arkor was my last build and he wasn't planned. I just found my old build that had a custom body and I wanted to create a new one. A Punisher-like Glatorian maybe? And that's how Arkor came to be. His Goldeneye -thing is from James Bond, yes, but the idea of making his target to forget how to access his powers came from Greg's Kabrua and it's weapon against Toas. And his "one shot, one kill" came from Punisher's "one batch, two batch, penny and dime". From Arkor I took more pictures, and since I had just purchased Strakk (finally, had waited 10 years for that :D) and my second Malum, I thought I could incorporate them to Arkor's story as well. Arkor's rifle is an older creation though, that I found completed. File:Arkor.jpg File:Arkor the Goldeneye.jpg File:Arkor back.jpg File:Arkor vs Strakk.jpg File:Arkor defeated Strakk.jpg File:Arkor and Malum.jpg File:Arkor the Goldeneye 2.jpg ‎ File:The Goldeneye Rifle.jpg File:The Goldeneye Rifle 2.jpg What's next? Well, I won't go away immediately that's for sure. And since I only build these guys with 1/3 of my parts (the others are in separate box that I can't use just yet), can't wait I can do with all of them. I had purchased more used parts from internet and I'm waiting those. I will soon start writing "An Odd Awakening" and it will center on Gjarke, Arkor, Dhaile and Bloszar. As for their enemies, well I do have an idea for them too. Since the Exalted Beings are all mighty etc, what about the "lower beings"? The "ones-below-them"? The inspiration came from Immortal Hulk and you will hear more about them later. That's it for now, you can use my creations if you want (The Labyrinth especially) if you ask first :D. Feel free to praise and/or criticize these MOCs, it will be interesting to hear what advice you have. As a finnish guy, my english isn't the best but I hope it is passable. Category:Blog posts